Torlan Arc
Torlan Arc is the 3rd story arc of Kou 1 Desu Ga Isekai De Joushu Hajimemashita series. This arc primary focuses Torlan, the Steward of Secondaria who holds a grudge against Hiroto (along with his new ally Darmur) for nearly ruining Secondaria's Development Plan. To avenge his previous humiliation, Torlan uses dirty trickery-along with a sinister plot given by his master Feuillet-to tarnish Hiroto's reputation alongside with his allies, only to see his plans backfired terribly when Hiroto miraculously survives his ordeal with his own cunning; courtesy to the help from his allies especially Valkyria and Mimia. Prologue 'Vampires' Skepticism Towards Darmur's Promise' Whilst she bathes at a nearby river and adding some flowers on the riversThe reason why Valkyria put a lot of flowers at the river is because she used them as natural fragrance that gains Hiroto's attention., Valkyria recalls her clans' skepticism against Neka despite Darmur-Neka's Lord who just became an ally to Hiroto and others-promised the abolishment of the Secondaria Development Plan on Neka's behalfIn spite of Darmur's alignment with Hiroto and his allies over the latter heroic deeds at Secondaria. not all vampires are willing to trust Darmur: Zeldis has half-thoughts about the noble's words because the Secondaria Development Plan still ongoing. Baldos (Zeldis's right-hand man) on the other hand strongly against the vampires' alliance with Neka because of his distrust against humans.Light Novel Volume 3 PrologueManga Chapter 21As she waves at SlaraIt reveals that Slara and her son eventually settled at Zeldis's territory for 2 months in the following aftermath of Hiroto's heroic deeds at Secondaria. As her gratitude for Hiroto and Sōichiro for saving her and her son from starvation, Slara is now working as a postwoman between Solum and Neka.Light Novel Volume 3 PrologueWhilst the Light Novel never mentions her name, in the manga, the vampire mother's name is revealed as Slara.Manga Chapter 21 who is now works as a flying postwoman and delivers some mails for both Solum and Neka, Valkyrie hopes that Hiroto's talk with Darmur will save her clan and truly stop the development project. 'Onward to Neka' Part 1 At the Mummy Caverns, Mimia and her fellow mummy are preparing some delivery goods for the Vampires. Seeing Mimia's new clothes that were brought by Sorceire prompts the mummy to think Hiroto's kindness has made her friend happy, much to Mimia's joy. As the vampires arrive and fly away with the goods, Mimia leaves her cavern to greet Hiroto by herselfOriginally, Hiroto supposed to pick Mimia up from the cavern but Mimia decides to leave the cave by herself because she wished to greet Hiroto. Her harassment by the bandits during her way to Solum made her think the outside world as a scary place and regrets her earlier decision.. On her way to greet HirotoManga Chapter 21The manga adaptation further adds a bandit warning sign whoever enter the hills-a route which Mimia took as a shortcut to Solum.Manga Chapter 21,however, she is harassed by 2 bandits who grab her against her will. Fortunately, Hiroto saves her just in time and warns the bandits to release her under his proclamation as the Lord of Solum, giving her a chance to rush for his side. Instead of heeding to Hiroto's warning, the bandits try to mug him only to be ambushed by Slara and her son who then suck their blood in order to satisfy their hunger. Afterwards, Hiroto warns the bandits not to harass a girl again because the consequences will be more dire than just Slara and her sonAccording to Hiroto's warning, if the bandits committing the same crime again, there will be 10 more vampires to such them dry and their lost of blood would probably resulting their death.. On their way to Solum, Mimia apologizes to Hiroto for her recklessness but Hiroto forgives her as long she is safe. Part 2 Part 3 Plot 'Secondaria Development Plan Termination' At Secondaria, all membersThe attendee for the meeting are the lords from Secondaria which comprises to Lords from Rito, Ardus, Norte and Lusa. Due to Darmur's absence because of his opposition against the Secondaria Development Plan, his steward attends the meeting on his behalf instead. of the Secondaria Alliance attend a meeting in regards of its Development Plan and during the meeting, Torlan insists on continuing the project in spite of Rudin'sIn his early debut on Sorceire Arc, neither Light Novel nor Manga reveals his name until the Election Arc. sympathy for Darmur due to Hiroto's rescue of Sorceire. As his disapproval to Ibrid System's implementation onto Secondaria (like Primaria) by letting the vampires joining their society,Even though Lusa Lord calls him out that persisting the project will only adding vampires' already intense hostility against villagers and travelers passing by, Torlan simply shrugs these incidents off by deeming taking the vampires into consideration is akin to welcoming their kind to Secondaria-something he and his lord strongly against. Not helping matters is the upcoming election day for Salabria's State Sheriff is getting closer and Torlan wants his lord to win the election and rule Salabria. , however, Torlan refuses to let Darmur to terminaten the project According to Torlan, the termination of the Secondaria Development Project will not only causing discord within the Secondaria Alliance, but also means that they had to kowtow to the vampires. to the point making excusesOne of these excuses is an untold condition of joining the alliance: The introduction of the taxation for the development plan. The truth speaks otherwise as Lusa Lord refutes that all members of the alliance had already joined forces prior to this "condition". if it means ensuring Secondaria's "survival". Unfortunately, Rudin disagrees with Torlan as he reminds the steward that it was his coercion that forced Est, Cerca and Dexia to seek Solum in the first place, not to mention the alliance's main objective is to support Feuillet the Secondaria Lord. This meeting is adjourned with disappointment. Torlan is so infuriated by this meeting outcome that he blames the past incidents (e.g. Sorceire's disappearance and Bandits's Raid onto the Cathedral) that happened at Secondaria for Hiroto's rising fame. To make matters even worse for him, he also receives a letter from his lord Feuillet that specifically orders him not to do anything before his returnThe latter part of the arc reveals that the reason why Feuillet wrote this letter was because he knew his steward's impulsiveness and lack of foresight are his main weakness and major reasons for his failures-something Torlan unfortunately doesn't take account with. Predictably, Torlan's weakness has lead to his yet another failure against Hiroto for not heeding his lord's advice.. Even so, Torlan only murmurs his worries that the project will be terminated if he doesn't do something about it. Banquet for the New Beginning Part 1 Elsewhere, on their way to Neka, Valkyria still has her doubts about Damur's decision but Hiroto remains confident as he ensures her that everything will be alright. Part 2 (To be added...) 'Mimia's Love Confession For Hiroto' Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) Mummies' Secret Passage Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) 'Neka's Defection from Secondaria to Solum' Afterwards, Zeldis, Darmur, Hiroto and Sōichiro meet the Secondaria's Elves in regards of their deal with the vampires, where latter 2 proves the vampires are not dangerous monsters by mentioning their experiences with them. Later, Darmur suggests on setting a post service between Solum-Secondaria first and, if successful, this service might even expand to other cities across Hybride. The next day, Torlan is so furious to hear Neka's decision in terminating the project from his underling that he views his former ally as Darmur as "traitor" for profitIn the eyes of Torlan, Darmur doesn't comprehends the meaning of winning the State Sheriff Election where the winner will have an join nobles in the Royal Court of the capital.. What's makes Torlan even angrier is that Secondaria's ElvesAs the Steward of Secondaria, any business with the Secondaria Elves will have to go through with him.were involved in their agreement with Darmur and Solum. To protect Secondaria Allaince as well as making an example of those who defies Secondaria, Torlan have to get rid of Solum and Neka by telling his underling to deliver the message to the guards about blocking anyone from Solum and Neka from entering the city. 'Secondaria's Purge of Solum and Neka' Part 1 The next morning, Secondaria's Gates are surrounded by a crowd of citizens who watch the argument between Neka Merchants and Secondaria guards. Despite the merchant's demands for letting them in, the guards refuse to comply because of Secondaria's "safety concerns". Coincidentally, Solum merchant also arrives but even he is denied from entering the city and when he demands when will such ban be lifted, the guard's only reply is that their (anyone from Neka and Solum) entry will be "temporary" deniedIn the Light Novel, Neka Merchants' deny of entry has led to their scuffle against Secondaria guard when the former were about to barged into the city only to be pushed back by the latter. The manga adaptation, however, omits this scuffle entirely.. This news eventually reaches Neka Castle and Darmur is not happy to hear it as he concludesIn the Manga Adaptation, it was Hiroto who figured that Torlan was the culprit behind Secondaria's purge against Solum and Neka. that it was Torlan's doing, mostly as his retaliation against Neka for the termination of Secondaria's Development Plan.So, Darmur rushes to go to Secondaria for answers with Hiroto as his company. Sorceire also wants to follow her father and Hiroto as she blames herself for this situation, only to be rejected and being told to stay behind instead. In spite of Hiroto's invitation, Mimia opts to stay behind with Sōichiro, Curele and Lesley while Valkyria and Carabella join Hiroto and Darmur to Secondaria. Part 2 Part 3 With the help of Alvy and Valkyria, Hiroto and Darmur eventually enter into Secondaria but their ordeal is far from over as Alvy warns Hiroto something before their trial: The elves are refrained from getting themselves involved in the lords' personal conflicts. Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 'Debate Between Neka-Solum Alliance and Secondaria' Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) Part 3 (TO be added...) Part 4.1 (TO be added...) Part 4.2 With he has the advantages, Torlan mockingly thinks that all of Hiroto's effort are "futile" and even provokes him to refute his argument. Part 5 When Hiroto insists that righteousness is still on his and Darmur's side, Torlan accuses Hiroto for his "crime" against the Secondaria Development Order by proclaiming its "significance" to both Secondaria and its'surrounding cities. That is until Hiroto cuts Torlan off by mentioning the "Rights of Merchant" the steward neglected and utilized Secondaria's "safety concerns" as his excuse to drive anyone he disliked out from the city; further warns him that doing so will consequently weaken Secondaria's economy.Whilst accusing Torlan's intentions of driving merchants of Solum and Neka out from Secondaria were political driven, Hiroto further enforces the argument about how humans mimicking each other including the wrong doings that will surely bring destruction by not just losing others freedom of self-judgement, but also speeding the country's downfall-something Hybride doesn't wanted. That itself was one of Hiroto's tactics to outsmart Torlan.. Torlan, in his effort to counter Hiroto's argument, scoff this warning off due to his "ignorance" to the new world To Torlan, Hiroto is nothing but a brat since he just summoned into the new world within 2 months ago despite his growing fame as a Diferente for rescuing Secondaria Cathedral and Sorceire. and persists that all he did was for the "greater good". In a sudden turn of events, however, Hiroto calls Torlan out for ignoring the danger he has caused to everyone and "lecturing" him that, as the consequence for enforcing the arbitrary "law" just to castigate others, the Steward has incidentally encouraged others to use extortion to meet their demands and it will lead to Hybride's downfall. Just as Torlan accuses Hiroto for "exaggerating" his claims, he becomes nervous when he notices the Elven Judges's hostile glare at him. Hiroto further explains 2 reasons why Torlan's action will bring negative effects not just Secondaria and Salabria, but even the entire Hybride: *First of all, Torlan utilized his phony schemes in stripping the Merchant's "Rights of Equal Trade" within the city as a "warning" to those who opposes Secondaria's development, of which will ironically adversely affecting the city's future developments. *Secondly, not only Torlan have robbed the students' "Rights of Equal Education" 2 months ago, he also thwarted the Lord's own Free Will and Decision. Finally, Hiroto concludes that this sort of tyrannical behavior will encourgae everyone to follow suit and transform any countries into an oppressive regimes. With Torlan's inability to refute anytyhing after losing smug and barvado This is mostly because Hiroto somehow managed to think one step ahead of Torlan, such as the word "righteousness": Whenever Torlan mentions about his own righteousness, Hiroto always says that he is more righteousness than him.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 6 Manga Chapter 26, Hiroto leaves the Elven Judges to decide since this is for the sake for both Secondaria and Hybride. After their discussions, an Elven Minister declares that the Elven Association shall protect the stability and development of both Secondaria and Hybride. To do so, however, they demand Secondaria to lift the ban on Solum and Neka and enable its merchants to do equal and fair trade but warns that citiznes shall not discriminate, obstruct and retaliate against them in any kind; additionally, she further warns that any party breaches these aforementioned points will be forced to forfeit its positions immediately. This means Hiroto wins the debate, much to Torlan's frustrationAs far as Torlan's feared, this means Secondaria's Development Project will be on hiatus indefinitely due to is harm to Hybride Kingdom, as well as welcoming everyone including the other species to the city-meaning that Secondaria will practice the Ibrid System like other cities in Hybride Kingdom.Make things even more complicated is that since Solum and Neka are under now protected by the Elven Association's declaration, which means that both Torlan and/or even Feuillet will lose their respective position if they still plotting against Solum and Neka.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 6 Manga Chapter 26but he begrudgingly comply to this outcome. Outside the Elder Council building, Valkyria hugs Hiroto and praises him for beating Torlan despite not understanding the entire debate. Darmur is grateful to Hiroto for his performance that outsmarted and beaten Torlan, to which Hiroto replies that it is served as Solum's gratitude for Neka's termination of Secondaria's Development Plan. Nevertheless, as their celebration for that victory, Alvy invite Hiroto and his allies to visit his family. 'Feuillet the Lord of Secondaria' As for Torlan, he is furious about his another defeat by Hiroto'In his eyes, Torlan viewed Hiroto as an ambitious brat who use righteousness and freedom to rob Feuillet's position as the ruler of Secondaria.only to calm down when he hears Feuillet's return from a servant. Whilst indulging his message from his female masseuse, Feuillet calls Torlan out for what he did at Secondaria behind his absence and warns him that his lost to Hiroto may bring negative effects to Secondaria and its surrounding cities. In spite all of this, however, the lord views "crisis" as his advantage instead and he tells Torlan about his own plan for retaliation-starting by pointing Solum as a "pivotal key" to his plan. At Neka, everyone is worried about Hiroto and his mission at Secondaria, specifically Sorceire, Originally, Sorceire wanted to talk with Hiroto for the upcoming picnic-who which was later canceled due to the situation at Secondaria.), SōichiroThe reason for Sōichiro's admiration for Hiroto despite his own intelligence over his friend was due to the latter's capability than him, so he was confident that Hiroto will overcome his ordeals over there., and especially Mimia for she still suffers her dilemma for not following Hiroto to SecondariaAt Mimia's point of view, as much as she wants to help Hiroto, she felt that her presence has adding the burden to Hiroto instead, hence her decision to stay behind. This later prompts her to feel regret not coming with Hiroto but prays for his success nonetheless.. Back to Secondaria, Hiroto and Darmur book a villa for one night and the former takes his bath. During his bath, he remarks his close victory against Torlan but worries that this outcome only leads his inevitable feudOriginally, Sorceire wanted to talk with Hiroto for the upcoming picnic-who which was later canceled due to the situation at Secondaria. with Secondaria itself. Suddenly, Valkyria barges into the bathroom, joins Hiroto's bath, praising his smarts and handsome looks and lastly asks him if he hated her. In response, Hiroto replies that he likes her instead. As her gratitude to Hiroto for stopping Secondaria's Development Plan, Valkyria hugs him and kisses to his cheek before flies away; leaving Hiroto in confusion as he questions her straightforwardness. On the next day, the trio of Hiroto, Valkyria and Carabella are visiting Alvy and his family while Darmur stays at his villa. During Hiroto's visit, Alvy urges the Diferente to be wary about Torlan due to his returning lord Feuillet-Secondaria's castle lord who is rumored to be more cunning and sinister than his stewardAccording to Alvy, unlike Torlan who subjugate his opponents thought brutal oppression, Feuillet uses his strategy and cunning to crush his opponent instead-making him a dangerous opponent for Hiroto. Moreover, even as a candidate for an upcoming election, the only thing Feuillet truly cares is his political power over his subjects.. Valkyria interrupts and asks Alvy if the Lord will send his assassins to kill Hiroto, to which the elf denies but warns them both to be careful nonetheless. Still, Hiroto remains optimistic as he believes that time is changing and it is coming sooner. Meanwhile, Darmur confronts Feuillet who "apologizes" on Torlan's behest for his impulsive behavior. Whilst finding Feuillet's "apology" as dubious, Darmur reluctantly "forgives" Torlan due to Feuillet's position as a candidate for Salabria's upcoming election. However, Darmur still refuses to resume Secondaria's Development Project against Feuillet's request as he claims that doing so is akin to betraying the vampires and invites calamity to Secondaria. Feuillet, for some reason, "respects" Darmur's decision and leaves without meeting Hirohito while informs his "ally" that he will meeting the young lord "someday". This brings Darmur's suspicions about Feuillet's plot to crush Hiroto. 'Tragedy at Natra' Part 1 At NatraOf all cities at Salabria, Natra is the only city remain neutral as it didn't join neither Solum nor Secondaria, mostly due to its poor economy-which has resulted bad harvesting- that was resulted from it poorer condition, especially lower populations of harvesting crops and human residents, and the problems of shrinking population kept deteriorating to this day. What's prompting Natra to take action however is when Neka's termination.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 8, the local lord welcomes a "merchant" from "Neka"These self-proclaimed "merchant" and "hunter" are just one of many Feuillet's scheme in ruining the frame both Solum and Neka into infamy and prompting other residents into supporting Secondaria. who suggests him developing the town with its resources: starting by growing malt and hunting wolves and bears. When the lord is unsure about the decision, the "merchant" then leaves Natra and brings a "hunter" from "Solum" so they can hunt for goods. Part 2 Part 3 'Kidnapping of Sorceire' (TO be added...) 'Saving Both Neka and Natra' Part 1.1 Part 1.2 At Secondaria, Torlan reports to Feuillet about Natra's crisis and Darmur's desperation for Solum's aid. The Secondaria Lord is delighted to hear these news, however, as he remarks that Hiroto's efforts in rescuing goth towns are virtually impossible since he views that there are some parties are hesitant to bring help even if they are willing to do so. Therefore, as his "proof" to Hiroto about his "inability" as the leader of Alliance Leader, he orders Torlan to help both towns under his nameThe crisis on Neka and Natra was part of Feuillet's plan as he thought Hiroto has to choose either one of two towns whilst abandoning another, which should allow Secondaria to "help" the rejected cities regardless of Hiroto's decision. The objective was to sully Hiroto's reputation so Solum's influence will be plummeted and Secondaria can win the people's faith, further "proving" Hiroto's "inability" as the Alliance Leader. What Feuillet didn't expect was that Hiroto managed to rescued both cities instead which further risen his reputation across Salabria.Light Novel Epilogue. Elsewhere, Alvy also hears the report about Sorceire's abduction from a vampire and, despite his worriesJust as Alvy feared, Secondaria retaliates against Hiroto and his allies but he never expect they would go that far by abducting Sorceire of all people just to get their revenge. As much as he already predicted that all of these events were part of Torlan's revenge against Hiroto, he is troubled by the fact that even Secondaira Elven Association will unlikely going to take action even if he make a report for it; moreover, not even the Elves power are everything as it will take at least 1 day to reach Neka.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 3 he informs the vampire that he will report the situation to his supervisors anyways. Afterwards, the vampires bows to Alvy and leaves. Investigating the Ruins Seeing Hiroto's sorrowful face makes Valkyria worry especially after hearing Darmur's knights' death that prompts her to feel lonely if something bad happens to either of them. After Mimia dresses herself as a Mummy, Hiroto tells Darmur that they are leaving for the ruins. Initially plans to pay the ransom to save Sorceire without adding more casualties, Darmur eventually entrusts both Hiroto and Mimia in saving his daughter. At the same time, both Valkyria and Zeldis join Hiroto and Mimia's mission and after Darmur's steward wish them luck, all 4 of them are heading to the Mummy Caverns. Afterwards, Valkyria flies off and help Hiroto to search a mummy until she sees Hotep walking with his parents, so she brings them to Hiroto. According to one of Hotep's parent, that ruin was one of Mummies' playground but the mummy children were chased off by some strangers 3 days ago. With the help from the Hotep's family, Hiroto and co. manage to reach the Mummy's Ruins. Initially worries about Mimia's well being before she can even entering the Ruins, he begrudgingly entrusts the mission to her and orders everyone not to follow Mimia and Hotep into the Ruins. Behind his demeanor, however, Hiroto is actually seen condeming himself for not trusting Mimia only to be hugged and consulted by Valkyria as her consultation. Conflicted by his own uneasiness, Hiroto holds Valkyria's hand and reminds her not to let him follow Mimia into the ruins but when he hears Valkyria's confession about her envy for him worrying about Mimia, Hiroto states that he will going to protect her as well and believes that Mimia will say the same thing. As her face blushes red after hearing Hiroto's words, Valkyria holds him tight and warns him that she will kick him if he insists on entering into the Ruin. Part 2.1 Part 2.2 Part 2.3 Part 2.4 Part 2.5 Part 3 'Darmur's Impatience and Ransom' Part 2.5 Part 3 'Sōichiro Saving Natra' Meanwhile, Sōichiro and CureleBecause she is nervous to confront so many people, Curele can't stop but holding his arms extremely hard arrive at Natra but even after he musters his courage and announces"Deep down, even Sōichiro himself is shocked to hear his own deceleration to the point thinking that he will be killed if he fails to solve the problem. that Hiroto has sent him to save Natra and removes its "curse", some citizens can't take him seriously since they find his appearance and even competence questionableWhilst most of them have some faith onto Sōichiro since he is Hiroto's friend, many questions his competence as they deems Hiroto as the only person who can undo Natra's curse.; to make matters from bad to worse, a stranger-who proclaims himself as Feuillet's messenger-informs everyone that his Lord will "save" Natra; leaving Sōichiro and Curele out. Seeing Secondaria's scheme will ruin Hiroto, Sōichiro calls everyone out for wasting their time only to be berated by angry citizens who then accusing him as a "spy" sent to "destroy" Natra. Eventually, Sōichiro retaliates by explaining that his reason to came to Natra was because both him and Hiroto genuinely desire to save everyone, silencing the mob. So, both Sōichiro and Curele are going to Natra Spiritual Church with the former asks the citizens to approve him as the official representation of Natra and head his words as Natra Lord's statement. As the crowd begrudgingly relent, Sōichiro read the first orders, * Humans will be tolled 1 vint while Other Species are exempted from paying the toll. * Other Species only need to pay the landlord pay 10% tax to the Landlord. * Other Species may attend to school free of charge. Viewing the implemented orders are unfair, Sōichiro officially abolish all three old orders and replace them with these following new articles, * Both Human and Other Species are tolled equally 1 vint. * Regardless of Species, everyone is required to pay 30% Tax. * Both Human and Other Species are equally have a right to attend to school. After explaining to everyone that these changes will bring equality for both Humans and Other Species and officially declares that they are now in effect, Sōichiro uses a candle to burn the old parchment but nothing changed only to notice that he hasn't signed his name onto the new one; causing him to confront angry citizens who glare at him and assume him as a "fraud". However, with Curele's biting onto his waist In the manga version, Curele bites Sōichiro's neck instead of his waist.Manga Chapter 31as her willingness to die together with him Sōichiro gambles his life by signing his name onto the new parchment. To everyone's joy, the church begins to illuminate brightly which indicating Spirit Light's return and lifting Natra's curse for good. Everyone including Sōichiro and Curele celebrate the Spirit Light return, especially the latter 2 as they think the mission is a success. 'Sorceire Rescue Mission' At Neka, Hiroto and Mimia manage to gather at least 20 Mummies at the Town Square but even after hearing Hiroto's story about Sorceire's kidnapping, nearly all the Mummies are hesitant to help him because they find this rescue mission dubious, with one of them even asks him the benefit of saving Neka Lord's daughter when he did nothing for them. Manga Chapter 32 Just as Hiroto promises that he will negotiate on the Mummies' behalf, Darmur himself appears and promises the Mummies that he will enable their access to Neka Cathedral and distributing bread to them as long they can save his daughter. With that, the Mummies agree to joins Hiroto's quest to the Mummy Ruins and save Sorceire. Meanwhile, Sorceire's kidnappers trying to pressure Darmur for the ransom by planning on cutting her fingers and send them to her parents. Before they do so, another kidnapper plans to molest her against his leader's warning only to be kicked by a mortified Sorceire. Suddenly, a wall opens by itself and to the kidnappers's surprise, the Mummies have arrive to the rescue. This forces the kidnappers to flee with Sorceire but 3 of them consequently meet their demise when they fall into the ruin's traps without their disguises, and the leader himself is subjugated by the Mummies. Sorceire is then approached by one mummy who informs her that they are sent by Hiroto and Mimia to rescue her and through the Mummies' guidance, she warps her entire body and leave the Ruins together with her rescuers and reunite with Darmur who is seen waiting outside the ruins. Epilogue 'Aftermath of the Incident' Part 1 The following aftermath of Sorceire's rescue, Darmur, Sorceire and the mummies are having fun on the lake. Whilst remarking his reward to the Mummies by as promised, along with last kidnapper's confession before his execution and the news about Natra's returning Spiritual Light, Darmur further remarks how Hiroto's aid and influences has changed his life forever (starting with his changed perspective towards with the Other Species) and between Hiroto and Feuillet, he choose the former as he know that only the Diferente can change for the better future. Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) 'Feuillet's Sinister Plans for Hiroto' At Secondaria, Feuillet and Torlan also learn Hiroto's rescue of both NatraThe incident involving Sorceire's kidnapping by the mummies has gotten both Darmur and the vampires involved in the situation. As the result of Sorceire's rescue by Hiroto and his allies, again, the relationship between Neka and Solum was strengthen and Darmur himself persisting the termination of Secondaria Development Project. and NekaAs for Natra, in spite of its initial neutrality due to its poorer economy that was resulted by geographical disadvantages, Secondaria couldn't care less about its impending doom when it was struck by the curse, courtesy to Feuillet's scheme. Little did Feuillet and Torlan realized however that Hiroto did not abandoned Natra and rescued it anyway. that ironically made him even more famous and gain both cities as allies. While Torlan is pale after hearing such news, Feuillet on the other hand finds Hiroto's caliber (using Hiroto's methods of snatching 2 rabbitsThe rabbits Feuillet mentioned metaphors Neka and Natra.Light Novel Epilogue from him as a metaphor) intriguing that he opts to visit his young rival himself. Shokced by his lord's decision, Torlan warns Feuillet that doing so is akin to raising Solem's fame even further but the Lord smirks and replies that they need to understand his enemies better if they want to win against them. Characters Story Impact *With Darmur's declaration of (at least) halting Secondaria's Development Plan, Neka became the first city of Secondaria to join Solum and at least gaining trust from Solum's Vampire Clan. This decision however ironically makes Darmur as Secondaria's enemy as his former allies condem him for his "betrayal" due to his "greed". *The debate between both Hiroto (with Darmur) and Torlan have changed the fate of both Solum and Secondaria respectively. **Due to the Elven Association's decision, Torlan suffers yet another humiliating defeat since the previous arc until the return of his master Feuillet, whose idea in halting Solum's rise almost worked if it not for Hiroto's quick thinking in saving both towns at once. *In this arc, both Torlan and Feuillet are introduced as 2 main antagonists for securing Secondaria's hegemony rule over Salabria of Hybride: The former uses brutal oppression to crush enemies he disliked while the latter prefer deception to ruin his opponent. Nevertheless, both have failed to ruin Hiroto as they are unable to foresee the Diferente's capability that thwarts even their sinister plan; further paving Solum's fame across Salabria by gaining both Neka and Natra as his allies. *The Sorceire Kidnapping incident further strengthen the relationship between Neka and Solum as Darmur is extremely is grateful for Hiroto and co.'s aid in both saving his daughter and Natra at the same time, further solidifying Darmur as Hiroto's recurring ally as the series goes on. **Unfortunately, this also makes Neka as a "traitor" to the Secondaria Alliances as all castle lords (except Rudin) who allied Secondaria loath Darmur for his "treachery" via his alliance with Solum and the vampires. **Secondaria, meanwhile, on the other hand is losing Neka and Natra as the result of this backfired plot that ironically make the youngster even more famous as the latter gain not just Neka and Natra as Solum's allies, but even Lusa as Rudin also considering on terminating Secondaria Development Order. This further pave the rise of the Solum Alliance. **Even so, Feuillet and Torlan still find ways to smear Hiroto's name as the former plans to "research" his young rival more before making his move, especially when an upcoming Corectio for the position of Salabria's State Sheriff is around the corner. The feud between Hiroto and Secondaria only ends in the next arc when Feuillet eventually gives up on crushing Solum when the former manage to counter all of his scheme during the election. Trivia (TO be added...) Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arc